The Used Revenge
by Porny-Pixie
Summary: Jared leto gets badly attacked by his supposed to be friend Bert Mccracken. He wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_One day I'll return,_

_The chosen one, under God,_

_The prodigal son, wreaking havoc_

_And yes I will get my_

_Revenge, Revenge, Revenge, Revenge._

_One life left to live, to forgive_

_Make amends, wash away my sins_

_Prepare for judgement_

_Only then will I get_

_Revenge, Revenge, Revenge, Revenge._

_Jared, bert, quinn, jeph, dan and shannon all sat around laughing and joking, Telling tour stories before they joined eachother, Jared and bert sat side by side legs touching comfortably, a slight romance had bloomed between them since the tour had started, Though they both denied it.. Bert smiled as he fed his friend blueberries, Shannon laughing at Jared's face when the juicy taste exploded in his mouth. He blushed when Bert scooped the juice running down jared's chin on his finger, sucking it into his mouth, never loosing eye contact with him. Jared was captivated, Leaning in he gently kissed bert on his upper lip, Bert smiling shyly. _

_Shannon giggled at the innocent peck, Causing Jared to sit back with a smile on his face, pink tint in his cheeks, Bert stroking the freshly shaved hair on the side of his temple affectionately. Shannon stood up and yawned with a stretch his top lifting along with his arms. The room was stuffy and smokey, Which was a problem for jared being the only non smoker in the room, It was berts dressing room. All the boys jared bert jeph and dan sat on the one sofa where shannon and quinn sat on the other, smaller sofa opposite it. The room stank of men, sweat, smoke and weed. Which Jared was trying to ignore._

_"Right kiddies I'm going to bed." Shannon punched his brothers shoulder affectionately as he mumbled goodnight to his older sibling, the other boys quinn and jeph started chatting quietly to themselves as bert attacked Jared's mouth, Jared giggled, Holding gently to the collar of berts t-shirt. A full on open mouth kiss ensued, The only sound that Jared & Bert could hear were the sounds of their lips touching brushing and sliding against one another. Jared's hands held Berts neck at either sides, Berts hands slid down to Jared's thigh, making Jared pull away a little, Closing his eyes with a sigh._

_"Can't we just kiss?" Bert rolled his eyes, sitting back and fumbling in his pockets, Jared watched with wide blue eyes as he pulled out a little bag full of white powder. He poured some out onto the table in front of him and pulled out papers from his pocket of wonders, He pinched the white powder and sprinkled it into the little piece of paper, doing the same thing tobbacco. He licked the paper and rolled it up. Putting the end in his mouth he lit it with a sigh, Thick fog eminating from the end of it where the flame was. He was smoking crack again._

_"Y'know Jared, I actually liked you." Jared flinched at the word "Liked" being past tence, His hands were tightly locked within eachother, Jeph, dan, quinn all stared at Jared with scowls on their faces as bert slowly took drags from the drug and passed it to his band mates. _

_"But then you started making that movie.. Requiem for a dream where you play that freak harry. You started to get real uptight, Real high and mighty, Like you were better than don't know what addiction is, Jared." Jared gulped, trying to keep his cool, Feeling that tingle at the bottom of his guts from anxiety._

_"I don't appreciate it, I don't appreciate being turned down when I know you fucked matt, Stop acting like such a stuck up prissy virgin." Jared looked at the floor and blushed harshly, He was about to say something. But Bert suddenly backhanded him. _


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

_Jared fell to the floor, shocked, he was face, He felt something on his back and tried to turn, Bert had his wrists and shoved them up against his back, Jared screamed for help, Earning himself a donkey punch. He went dizzy, Feeling more hands on him he felt metal around his wrists, he felt something hard above his knee. The room stopped spinning enough for him to see the rope around his knees. _

_Jared knew he was either going to get hurt or killed. He started to cry, unable to do anything else. Bert saw this,grinning, Turning him onto his front he sat on his hips. Jeph, dan and quinn sat and watched as bert licked the tears off of Jared's face slowly. Making Jared recoil and whimper, Keeping his mouth shut, now afraid of the tongue that invaded his mouth moments held jared's jaw and forced his victim to look him in the eye, With a smirk he looked over at his bandmate and nodded, he rumaged around his bag until he pulled out a small plastic packet and left the room, He smelt burning moments later, A strange acidic smell._

_"W-what is that?" jared whimpered Bert only smirked and put a finger to his lips, Kissing them tenderly, In a dark and devious way. Quinn came back, kneeling beside jared, Bert held jared's throat as he tried to move away from him, Choking him slightly, jeph laughed as quinn showed Jared the needle full of heroin, A white and cloudly thick substance. Jared screamed for his brother, Earning himself a punch to the face and a knee to the guts, He was dazed, Forgetting everything for a moment he felt the pinch in his arm. _

_"NO!" He tried to move his arm and force it out but he felt the hot juice force into his vein too quickly, His arm going purple around the tiny pin prick. He felt his head get heavy, So heavy he couldn't feel bert's hand on his throat anymore, just a pressure on his eyes and brain, His legs felt like they were encased in lead, everything moved in slow motion, His eyes dialated, his lips parted, the fighting went hazy, Jared only felt something hot in his mouth, a salty taste, He felt his trousers being tugged off and a white hot ripping pain shooting through his body. He was convinced it was hours and hours, In reality it lasted a few minutes. The haze was fading, The pain was setting in, he could only see blurred figures doing reppetative motions, He knew what was happening and he was glad he was high. _

_Jared could only focus on making his fingers move, His cheeks were soaked with bitter tears, the boys were sitting around smoking, Making crude comments about Jared's exposed body. He could only speak in whispers, But his mind was only thinking of how many ways the men before him would pay for this. Distracted by his thoughts he didn't notice bert untying him, unlocking the handcuffs, Letting his body fall apart like the restraints were holding him together, He felt hands on him again. Carrying him somewhere, He felt the rumble of a car, Lastly he felt concrete and biting cold night air._


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Gerard way sat in his hotel room, he happened to be touring the same time as the used and 30 seconds to mars. He was close by, Sipping his coke and watching thundercats he giggled. Suddenly his phone buzzed frantically, Rumbling against the wooden table, Sighing he put down the bottle of coke and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked questioningly at the number he didn't recognise.

"Gerard!" It was shannon, Panic thick in his voice.

"Shan? Buddy whats up? Calm down!" Shannon spoke quickly, Incoherantly.

"I don't know where Jared is, Nobody does, He's missing! Have you seen him?" Gerard felt sick all of a sudden, Jared was his friend back when he was on drugs and a complete mess.

"Have you called him? Any answer? Phone dead?" Shannon was walking somewhere, panting, cars.

"No answer, His phone rings but~I dunno what to do he could be anywhere in this stupid city!" Gerard bit his lip.

"Shannon! Calm the fuck down for a minute. Stop calling him, I'll try to get through, I'm really sorry for this shannon but sometimes... you don't want your brother to see you a certain way.." Shannon was silent Before he swallowed thickly.

"Ok. Please if he's hurt.. Just.."

"I'll keep you updated."

"Thank you." With that gerard hung up, Grabbing his leather jacket he made his way outside to his car, Getting in he rang jared's phone. He mentally prayed.

"Come on Jared." It rang, He kept the phone ringing as he started the car, The ringing stopped, But he could hear something.

"Jared? Jared buddy say something it's gee." Faint rustling could be heard, Like plastic being dragged across concrete, Then laboured breathing.

"..H-el-p.." Gerard panicked, Never had he heard jared so vunerable, so afraid.

"Jared I'm on my way, where are you?" He heard the whimper of someone holding back a sob.

"I d-on't k-know" Gerard started his car and drove out to the main road.

"Tell me what you see Jay." Jared breathed unevenly, Panicked.

"I- I can't see anything it's dark.. All I can see is.. trees." Gerard thought immideitly 'the park' He drove faster than usual but slowing at anything that looked like a person, It was 3 am so barely anybody was about. he turned a corner to the back of the park, The furthest away from the centre of town, He saw him, well. The shape of a man, Lying crumbled on the concrete path beside a mess of tree's hidden from sight. His phone clutched tightly in his fingers. Gerard ran to his side, Turning him over he saw the blue in his eyes was hidden by black, he was high. Gerard gasped, Jared was high.

"Jared please tell me you're not a fucking coke head." Jared eyeliner ran down his face, His cut eyebrow was turning purple his lip quivered, He mustered all his strength to simply shake his head.

"They- did this-.. To me." Gerard held jared's cheek, Looking at the wound. He checked jared all over, Lifting his long sleeves to find deep cuts on the sides of his wrists from.. handcuffs? bruising forming around the slits. He checked his legs, Seeing jared wince in pain when He grabbed his hip. Gerard felt sick. Jared was attacked, Brutally. He pulled Jared's shoulders up from the floor, He head falling back from weakness. Pulling him to sit up, Jared tried his best to get off of his knees, Falling back with a sob onto the floor, Gerard remembered the very same image from his past. Knowing the feeling of just wanting to lie down and die. He physically pulled jared's arms, making him sit up then with his arms around Jared's broken form pulled him to his feet, Holding him there.

"Come on Jay you can do this.." Jared stood, Clutching gerard for dear life, Gerard hooked an arm under his, Holding him by his belt, Gently as he could. Seeing the look on jared's face from the first step he could clearly see he was in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Gerard sat jared in the car seat as softly as he could, At the same time giving him the physical support he needed. Seeing the wince on his face whenever he moved broke Gerard's heart, His friend was suffering. To top it off, He couldn't see those blue eyes. Jared lay limp in the seat, Held up my the seatbelt and the lack of space in the car. The question of who did this plagued him but Jared could barely talk it seemed without pain. What had happened to him and why?

Gerard pulled up to his hotel, pulling a hoody from the back seat he draped it over Jared's head, Blocking him from sight. He helped him out of the car, Holding onto him securely. He walked through the lobby, Explaning that Mikey had drunk too much and looked like hell. Walking in the elevator he asked if Jared was alright, He was slumped against the metallic wall of the elevator, Using the bar to hold himself up, Head down under the hoody. He didn't answer.

Gerard held his arm taking some weight off him as they walked to his room, Walking him inside Jared slumped on the floor. Gerard couldn't blame him, He pulled the hoody off of him, Sat down with him and stoked the shorn hair on his temple. He trembled, Sobbed and mumbled to himself mostly, The blue slowly returning to his eyes, rimmed with red. Gerard wiped the black make up from his eyes gently before he pulled Jared to sit up.

"How do you feel?" Jared couldn't make eye contact with anything but the fasinating beigh carpet they sat on, Not that he could actually see it, But he was looking at it.

"Gee do you.. Have any?" Gerard's heart sank.

"Jay, no. You- what happened to you?" Jared's forehead was now dabbed with sweat, his hands shook in his lip and he looked unsettled.

"Shan and I were- Backstage with the guys.." He gulped, looking at Gerard as is for help. Begging for him to read his mind so he didn't have to say it aloud.

"Shan went to bed and-.. Bert was there.. Everything was fine- But h-he hit me.." Gerard watched his eyes, he found himself staring at the purple mark in the corner of Jay's eye, Deep and dark, dotting with blood and yellow bruising. Behind his ear there was a blood encrusted wound that gerard would need to patch up he thought to himself .

"Did he say why? how many times?" Jared rubbed his sore ribs and shrugged.

"He said I looked down on drug addicts, That I didn't know what addiction was.." Gerard wanted to cry for Jay. He knew what addiction was like, And nobody should be forced to know, he thought.

"So he roughed me up a bit.. Tied me up.." He pulled his sleeve up to show Jared the needle mark, a tiny scab over it, Surrounded by a small bruise.

"And they injected me with heroin.." Gerards eyes were glassy at this point, Jared was now, forcably hooked on drugs. The thought made him sick to his stomach, His friend none the less was suffering at the hands of the people that made him feel sick. He moved closer to Jared, His hands over his friends.

"Do you remember what happened after that?" Jared nodded, Biting his lip so hard it was going white, Gerard held Jay's cheeks.

"You don't have to tell me, I checked you over when I found you, I just hoped you didn't remember." Jared looked Gerard in the eye.

"I wish I didn't.." Gerard knew that Jared's future now held nothing but suffering until he was clean, Getting clean was difficult, but he would help Jared through it like Jared had done for him once before.

"Jay, I'm gonna help you get clean, And you're probably gonna fight me all the way Because you felt what it's like to escape from your pain. But I need you to tell me one thing, What do you want to get clean for, What do you want to live for?" Jared nodded, Closing his eyes, he clenched his fists tightly under gerards hands. He opened his eyes, Darkness evident inside them.

"Revenge."


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

3 Days later~

Gerard had called shannon to tell him Jared was safe, Jared was ashamed to admit he was now an addict and didn't want his brother, Tomo or any echelon seeing him this way. Keeping Jared in one place was hard, he wanted to go out, but Gerard knew that you can't trust an addict. He would go buy something to fuck himself up, Which would hinder his recovery greatly.

Jared was lying on the floor, A fever rattling though him, Shivers, hot flushes, headaches. Gerard hated seeing this, it was like reliving his own past, he also hated the despiration in Jared's voice when he would beg for something. Gerard wished he would talk , about anything, But no, he'd lay there suffering, His body aching. Gerard pulled him to sit up, Sitting in front of him, Holding his fists tightly as his body went through the slow and painful detox..

"let me call some friends, Who, besides me do you trust with this secret?"

"Bam." Jared didn't hesitate, not even for a second, Did he have a plan?

Jared sat and spaced out as gerard called bam from his blackberry , Explaining everything that happened to him. Bam was furious, Asking if he could bring someone who could help. Gerard didn't ask jay, He knew that he'd need all the help he could get with this sinister plan. Jared didn't want to explain his plan, he just needed Bam & Gerard to support him. He made them promise, Bam sat cross legged beside Jared handed him something, A little patch, His bands signiture, The phoenix.

"He rose up from the ashes. So will you." Jared looked at bam, Clutching the small piece of matirial between his fingers, Grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug. They talked for awhile, Jared explaining that he wanted to make berts world fall apart, Little by little, Then at the end, Crush him too. He didn't give details. Only that he wanted bert to trust him so that he could get close without being questioned and quietly sabotage him.

They all knew this would have to wait until jared was clean again, But Bam and gerard were there for him. A beautiful man named Ville Valo had joined, He was incredibly intelligent much like Jared, They talked for hours about emotional pain and how to inflict it best, Bam was an expert on pysical pain, Being thrown around and delt with most things during "Jackass" Gerard knew the pains of real life, Alcohol and drugs. Together they were devistating.

2 months later ~

Ville and bam insisted that gerard go get some rest, That they'd fix Jared up. Jared was clean now, Ocassionally needing a coffee or something to adjust his mood, His hair had grown long, he needed some new clothes. The 4 men had rented an apartment in california, Near to where bert lived. Bam wanted Jared to gain his confidence back, He had confessed to feeling like a lesser man. So he brought him out, Paid for his hair to be done whatever way he wanted it. Which, As it happens, Was a platinum blonde salt and pepper frosted short cut with rat tails.

He bought some supplies, For his late night vidules he was planning. A bullet broof vest, a tank top, shoulder pads, Knee pads, White doc martins, Skinny black jeans with a light catching stripe up the side. Bam wouldn't ever admit to to his lover Ville but he thought Jared was the sexiest thing on earth when He stepped out of the bedroom wearing his attire. His shoulder pads were painted with white triads, The glyphs across his chest in red paint, The phoenix large red and bold on his back. His eyes covered in a stripe of black, Accenting to the blue in his eyes more than anything had done before, His arms in fingerless leather gloves with buckles on the side. He stood, A scowl on his face and hatred in his eyes.

"I'm ready."


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Bert laughed with his friends quinn, jeph, dan as they sat around the couldn't help but feel disgust as he walked over, A bit fake smile on his face as he called out to the bastards. They turned, excited to see a friend. Calling him over with the offer of shots. He stayed with bert, Faking a joyous time. Having fantisies about taking the glass in his hand and breaking it, Shoving the jagged edges into his jugular to make him pay for what he did to Jared. But he knew, Bert wouldn't get to die. That would be a leisure by the time Jared was done with him.

The band membered dwindled, Until it was just bert and bam, Jared had given him a small tablet to drop in his drink any chance he got. Bert leaving to get the drinks, when he came back Bam saw a second while bert was texting to drop the small tablet into the shot. He put down his phone and took the shot in one gulp, The man didn't even grimace. Bam wanted more than anything for him to suddenly pass out and stop talking, and he did. Face down, Flat with a thud he fell into a deep sleep. Bam laughed to himself, When people commented about drinking too much, He carried the drunk and drugged up man to his hotel room.

Jared was waiting in the hotel room when Bam got there, Sitting calmly in a chair with his legs crossed as he looked down on the man bam dropped carelessly on the bed. Bam watched him, looking around he noticed a scantily clad woman standing in the corner of the room counting bills. Bam looked confused, Jared simply put a finger to his lips and smiled, in a dark and knowing way. The girl, or newly reaclaimed, 'hooker' began to undress and got into the bed beside the unconsious man, she undressed bert and shoved him to lay like he was sleeping. Bam watched in fasination as jared took out a small bag filled with white powder and sprikled it over the bedside tables and on the floor nearby it. He then picked up the hotel room phone pressing seemly random buttons before glaring down at the man before him, the hooker giving him a smile, He winked with a sinister smile on his face that made Bam's insides tingle.

"Hi, I thought you'd be interested to know that Bert Mccracken from the used just brought two hookers to the grand hotel on south east boulivard. Oh and I think he had some drugs, Theres white powder everywhere..How do I know? Because I'm a male prostitute he paid for sex but he tried to get me to do coke so I wanted to tell the press...Mhhmm Oh room 201. My name? Sure its-" With that, Jared hung up, The hooker giggling, Jared walking around the bed to bam who stood there with a biwildered look on his face, Grabbing his arm he wished the hooker luck, she happily waved to the men fore Jared dragged bam down the hall.

Bam couldn't help but stare in wonder as Jared stopped inside the doorway of another hotel room nearby, Pulling Bam close as the papparazzi made their way to the door, pushing the door that Jared left open the flashes went crazy, The hooker screamed pretending to be caught in a moment of shame, But come on, She was a hooker. Bam peeked around the doorframe as he heard a man shouting bert was awake, Confused and pissed off. He Yelled for the press to get out the hooker to get out and to leave him alone with the slam of a door. The paparazzi suddenly became very interested in the hooker asking her invasive questions she only answered.

"He paid for me and my brother, After he got what he wanted out of him he offered him coke and he left, He offered me coke but I don't do drugs. Then he snorted a line and passed out, He never touched me." Bam couldn't help but laugh, Jared joined him, Both trying to silence eachother but not working greatly. This mission had been sucessful. This was step one. Now that bert was furious in his hotel room, He could panic and call his band mates, Who naturally wouldn't belive his drink was spiked ,they'd just think he just got too drunk and snorted too much coke to remember doing all these things. The band knew that bert was poor, Never having money of his own, so naturally some suspicion would arise, So Jared took the liberty to pay for the hooker with quinns money.

Quinn banged on the door with his fists, Calling for bert to come out and face him, anger clear in his voice. Bert unknowing to what he had done opened the door, To be welcomed by a fist to his already aching face. An argument ensued, Quinn calling bert a theif, A drugged up mess, A liar. All these things clearly hurting bert. None of the other members said anything as Bert fell onto his knees begging them to belive him that he was innocent. But his plea fell on deaf ears as they walked away from him, They delt with his addiction, But this was too far for them to handle, bert was now alone in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He tied his boots and left the room, walking down to berts room he hesitated for a moment, He honestly didn't know if he could restrain himself being in a room alone with him, Not to punch him until he was "smashing wet chunks of bone into the floorboards". Swallowing his pride and probably some unkind words he knocked on the door. Bert stomped across the room, His eyes bleary and tearful as he yanked open the door, His eyes full of something as he laid eyes on Jared~ Fear? Regret? Confusion? Jared Smiled sweetly, His acting carreer coming in handy as he faked a bought of sympathy.

"Bert, are you alright?" Bert shook his head breaking into sobs and falling onto the floor, Jared looked down his nose at him for a second, Watching the broken man at his feet suffer. With a smirk he bent down and closed the door, Touching him was sickening. But regardless he put the need to vomit aside as he stroked the mans hair, Shushing him without much care. _Suffer you son of a bitch._

Bert sniffled and sat up, rubbing his nose on the back of his hand. He looked at Jared, there was something different about him that he couldn't place, He didn't really care about Jared, Having raped him, Drugged him and thrown him on the road in the middle of the night. But in berts eyes, he was better than those fucking losers that he called band mates right now because he was the only one here, with him, The only one that cared. Bert _Thought._ He leant foreward and kissed Jared's supple lips, Jared stiffened with anger but accepted the kiss.

"Jay.. About what happened.. You didn't deserve that.. I-m So-" Jared imagined grabbing him and biting his cheeks off, Maybe shoving his thumbs into berts sensitive eye sockets, or pushing him over and choking him until his eyes rolled back, He tried to fucking apologise. That was maybe the most humiliating part of this whole thing. _I'm sorry I ruined you, I'm sorry I destroyed you, I'm sorry I took what wasn't mine. I'm sorry you're no longer who you were._ Jared bit his tongue, Putting a finger to berts lips, His eyes were dark and a dangerous expression played on his features

"Don't. Forget it." Jared had to force the words of false forgiveness out, He stood, Yanking Bert up not too gently, Walking him over to the bed. He laid him down, Sitting beside him he pulled the blankets over the quivering man, Shushing him and lulling him to a soft sleep. Once he heard a soft snore from him,Jared pulled a pocket knife from his belt and pressed it under berts ear with the intention of slitting his throat, his body ridgid and angry. The vein under his eye throbbing as he imagined dancing in his blood.

"You think I forgive you..You make me _Sick._ Sleep. This is the last pleasant dream you will ever have, From now on your life is nothing more than a _nightmare_. You took something that wasn't yours and I _want _it back. I'll eat your fucking heart, Tear you to _Pieces, _and Rip you apart. You'll pray for death." Jared shook with anger, taking all his emotional strength to pull the knife away without hurting him, running to the bathroom and throwing up with pure disgust.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bert heard those words, He felt the fear, the cold metal of the blade. He knew nobody was that forgiving, Where was Jared now? He felt his guts go cold, As if when he stepped off of the bed his ankles would be sliced. He slowly opened his eyes, Hearing something in the bathroom he saw Jared's blackberry lying on the bedside table. Grabbing it he saw a text message from Gerard way~ Why was he texting Jared? It read; 'I'm in room 214, B & V have gone out for your plan tonight.' 214 was across the hall. What the fuck? Pulling on some clothes he found on the floor he left the room as quietly as possible.

Tapping on the door he stood to the left, Gerard's red hair coming into view. He grabbed him, Arm around his throat and another over his mouth, Muffling his cries. Gerard knew who it was, He knew he shouldn't have sent that text, He just hoped Jared would save him soon. Bert threw him to the floor, Punching him straight in his nose, Blood exploding over his fist. Gerard whimpered against the carpet. Bert kicking him in the ribs with a growl, Lifting him up by his dyed hair.

"What's this plan? Who the fuck is B & V? Why are you staying in a hotel when you have a home nearby?" Gerard shook his head, Trying to be brave like jared, the pressure on his scalp making him wince and tears prick his eyes. Bert punched him again, and again, His lip splitting, His mouth bleeding, His cheek going purple.

"I-I'll never tell you.." He spat blood over Berts face. Bert grimacing and licking the blood from his lip before letting his face relax. Gerard's gasping breaths indicated he was finding it hard to stay awake. Bert smirked, begining to pull at Gerard's belt. Gerard couldn't see through his tears, Quietly begging for Jared to rescue him, All he could taste was blood, All he could feel was pain. Suddenly his hair was let go, His belt was released and he heard a primal scream, Jared's.

Jared had come to look for everyone when he met Bam and Ville in the hallway, Opening the door, Jared seeing his best friend about to be victimised by a man who he couldn't fathom how much he loathed. His eyes turning almost black, He screamed, Running at bert, grabbing him by the throat and squeezing as hard as he could until his fingers cramped, Sitting on his chest he bore his teeth, Berts eyes rolling back. Gasping for breath, Breathing in but unable to breath out. Gerard could only hear the scream dying down into a cry.

"Fucking die! Die! Die!" Bam and ville had to both pull Jared's hands away from the suffocating Bert, Jared falling onto the floor, Screaming, Bam holding him down as he tried to desparetly reach for the man gasping for breath with fear in his eyes. Kicking wildly, Scratching Bam's arms until they drew blood, His eyes animalistic and demonic. _I'll fucking kill you, I will destroy you and I will follow you to the depths of hell to watch you burn_ He almost overwehlmed Ville and bam when the Tiniest voice called out to him, Gerard.

Jared stopped, stopping the struggle, He turned to look at his beaten friend. Gerard's brown eyes pleaded with him to stop, To calm down. Jared's tears spilled over as he crawled over to Gerard, Delicately touching his bruised and bloodied face. Gerard touched Jared's lips, his cheeks, his temple, His hair. Forgetting the pain, Those oceanianic blue eyes taking away all his fear and pain. Wiping the tears from his cheeks, Jared touched his hands over Gerard's whispering; _I'm so sorry. _Gerard smiled, feeling his lip tear slightly,shaking his head. Jared saved him. The trembling Jared kissing his lips, For longer than a friend should, Squeezing his eyes shut. Clutching passionatly at the hand resting on his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Bert was unconsious and slumped against the metal framed chair, tied down down with handcuffs and rope. Bam and ville had rented an air hanger, It was secluded and completely white, Anyone disorentated would think it was an alien hide out. Spacious and echoed. Bam & Ville watched the bastard as he breathed horsely from Jared's attack. They wished they had of just let him kill Bert, but he'd regret not making him pay more. In the other room Jared changed into his gear, insisting Gerard go to the hospital, upon refusing They sat in the office of the building. Jared gently dabbing Gerard's wounds, washing the blood from under his nose with a towel, so gently that the tense and afraid gerard, relaxed.

He watched Jared as he soaked the cloth in warm water and squeezed the excess out, gently dabbing the wounds. Gerard felt his heart flutter, Jared looked like a warior, War paint, Armor, His shoulder pads and vest laid on the floor. His concern for gerard had overwehlmed his need to get dressed. The feeling over took him, He let himself feel small, vunerable, weak. Gerard felt his eyes sting, and he let the tears fall. Jared's hand dropped, He laid the cloth down and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Why are you crying?" Gerard looked so sad it broke Jared's heart.

"I tried to fight jay, I'm not like you. I'm weak..." He tried to smile through the tears, His head falling against Jared's collarbone. Jared stroking his hair back through his fingers for a moment, before lifting his head gently by bending down to him. Kissing him softly on the lips for whispering to him, His forehead resting against Gerards.

"Gerard, Do you remember the night you found me? You carried me into your car, Even though I was too high to answer you still talked to me.. It made me feel better, I wasn't so scared. You hid my head so I'd have some dignity after what happened, You let me fall apart, but helped me get back up again. You helped me get clean.. You saved my life, You saved me.." Jared squeezed his eyes shut, Gripping gerard's hand. His other hand lying against his neck, thumb rubbing back and forth affectionately. Gerard leaned foreward, kissing Jared, A proper kiss, Closed eyes, Hands in eachother's hair. Gerard placed a hand on his chest above his heart.

"You think bert took your soul.. Don't you?" Jared avoided eye contact for a moment, He lifted his shirt to show a circular shaped purple and black bruise right above his heart. Gerard gasped, Was it possible for a human to steal another humans soul? He touched the bruise, Jared biting his lip.

"I'm filled with all this hate, I can't control it, Only you calm me down. I was willing to hurt ville and bam just to get at bert, They've helped me all this time and that's how I repay them..I'm a monster gerard. He violated me, In a metaphorical sence more than literal. I felt him rip my soul from my body.." Gerard couldn't belive what he was hearing, Holding jared's fingers between his own.

"You are not a monster Jay, What he did to you.. He's the monster, Regardless of weather you have a soul or not, You have a heart..You have.. Your's and mine." Jared slowly looked up from his crossed legs. Looking gerard in the eye, A look he had never seen before, The blue in his eyes light and innocent. Jared pulled Gerard firmly but gently into him, kissing him desparely like a man going to war saying goodbye to his family, A man with a new hope.

"I love you, I don't care weather you have a soul or not." Jared smiled as tears ran down his face.

"I love you." Jared said and reapeated between kisses, His bruise's ache dulling down into nothing but a mark, Gerard had made him human again. Gerard couldn't stop crying, he was confused, happy, so happy. Jared pulled a squirrle face, making gerard laugh, His face still bruised and beautiful. Gerard helped Jay put on his armour, Trailing behind him they excited the office, seeing two more people standing there with smiles on their faces. Shannon & Tomo. Shannon running over and hugging his brother tightly, Lifting him up with joy after months of absence. Tomo smiled quietly to himself. Jared laughed for the first time in awhile, Shannon putting him down and smiling, Pulling gerard into his arms, Shannon, tomo, gerard, bam and ville smiled at Jared.

"Bro, Do you honestly think we'd let you do this alone?" Jared smiled the biggest smile he had to offer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Jared chucked the ice cold bucket of water over the sleeping bert, the water splashing over him, Soaking his clothes to stick to him uncomfortably, His hair sticking to his face. Gasping from the freezing sharp pain of it. He gasped sharply taking in breath, Looking around with wide eyes he struggled against the rope, Seeing Jared he tried to move away, His legs pushing against the floor in an attempt to get away, His struggling stopped when Bam put a hand on his shoulder squeezing hard enough to bruise.

Bert froze, Shivering was his only movement, Gerard sat on the tables surrounding them in a square, kicking his legs looking at bert with a blank expression. Tomo Shannon and ville hung behind Jared who stared at him blankly. Suddenly moving over to gerard, making bert jump, running a hand down his arm he reached behind him and got latex gloves. Pulling them on with a smack. Jared cracked his knuckles and untied him, Bert falling to the floor and scampering away. Or trying to, He couldn't move with Bam's hand on his shoulder. Jared grabbed his hair suddenly, Turning him around and throwing him to the floor, Standing on the back of his neck.

"I want you to beg. Beg for your miserable life." Bert was frozen, Jared romoved his boot from Berts neck and stood back. Bert scrambled onto his hands and knees, His fingers clasped together his head down on Jared's boots, He begged and begged and begged, Promising money, Forgetfulness, tears flowing down his cheeks. Jared kicked his hands off of his boots and walked around him.

"I was begining to belive you were sorry, The bile actually stayed down when I looked at you sleeping after watching you cry pathetically all night. But then you hurt gerard, stupidly. Now forgiveness is out of reach for you." Bert sobbed, Begging harder, Hugging Jared's leg. Jared grimaced and closed his eyes with a deep sigh, Ville grabbing his ankles and dragging him a few inches from Jared. Dropping him down on the concrete without a second thought. Jared winked at ville when he lit a cigarette and stepped back once again.

Bert breathed heavy, Pushing his hair off of his face jared walked towards him, He crawled away, Faster he walked the faster he crawled, He scrambled to his feet, running as fast as he could to the door. Jared smirked and ran after him grabbing the baseball bat resting against the table he threw it, spinning it hit bert in the back of the head, the man falling onto his face screaming. Jared caught up to him turning him around and kneeling above him, Bert had broken his nose and was now bleeding, Jared punched him square in his mouth, Berts gums bleeding.

Jared pulled him to his feet, Kicking him hard in the chest with a high kick, sending him flying into a wall. Bert slumped against it crying weakly, Jared wiped his forehead. He flinched and put his hands up as Jared moved towards him again, He grabbed him arm and pulled him back to the chair where he pushed him to sit down. Jared nodded to Shannon & Tomo who left together towards to storage room, Coming back they carried a big black shiney coffin, Bert screamed. He tried to run but Jared caught him by the throat and clothes lined him. Bert passed out.

They lifted him into the coffin laughing and joking about how much he'd shit his pants when he woke up. Putting a bible in his hands they closed the lid, Carrying it into the car the boys loaded it into the boot, Piling in the car they drove to a desolate unowned feild. They heard bert awaken during the journey screaming and crying, He screamed about killing Jared, he screamed about loving Jared, He promised he'd never touch another human being again, He promised to find gerard and kill him for this. Jared sighed as they pulled up, walking around opening the boot and yanking the coffin out of the car, Hitting the ground and laying upside down at a 95 degree angle.

He heard Bert curse and dragged the coffin away from the side of the road. Opening it and glaring down at the bastard inside, Bert winced seeing nothing but the sillouette of the man he regretted laying a finger on, He wished he could go back in time, See how miserable his life was because of that one single stupid night. He thought about the hotel room when Jared had "Forgiven him" he felt the weight lift from his heart, But at this point he questioned the excistance of that. Jared threw something into his hands, Looking down he burst into tears, a shovel.

"Dig your fucking grave." The other men waited by the car for the long hours it took for bert to dig in six feet of sand, Sobbing the entire time, Pleading for death, begging for just forgiveness, That it didn't matter, he wanted to die, But he wanted forgivness as a last wish. Jared watched silently, The sun had disappeared from the sky, The headlights of the car the only light. The hole was dig, Bert sat on his hands and knee's praying to Jared. Was he a god of mercy or revenge? Neither. He kicked bert into the hole, Falling into the padded coffin with a thud, His breath taken from him with the impact of the fall, The hole too bug to simply climb out of.

"I will never forgive you." Bert's eyes widened as Jared's sillouette disappeared from sight, He refused to heed to any wish of berts, Leaving him alive and unforgiven. Jared sighed, Letting his last breath of anger leave his body as he heard the cries of desparation come from the six foot hole. Walking back over to his friends, a small smile on his face he grabbed Gerard's hand, he smiled at him, what was that? Pride? The adventure had come to an end for bert, But not for Jay & Gerard.

THE END.


End file.
